Suerte
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Terminar disfrazada de ratona retrasada asquerosamente femenina? Eso era mala suerte. ¿Terminar besando a Hitsugaya Toshiro? Eso sin duda era muy buena suerte.


Suerte.

¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto?, se preguntó Karin por milésima vez en el día desde que la habían metido en ese traje que consistía en un ridículo vestido rojo de falda ancha corto hasta las rodillas con un patrón de corazoncitos blancos y unas mangas cortas e infladas, unas estúpidas enaguas que la hacían sentir como del siglo XIX, mallas negras en los brazos y en las piernas, unos bobos guantes blancos que apenas la dejaban mover los dedos, y unos malditos zapatos exageradamente grandes con tacones pequeños.

Sin embargo, aunque todo eso era malo, lo peor sin duda era esa gran cabeza con grandes orejas y un gran moño rojo también con estúpidos corazoncitos blancos que estaba cargando desde hace horas, y que solo la dejaba ver el resto del mundo por los dos pequeños lentes oscuros que se suponían eran las pupilas de los grandes ojos del personaje al que estaba interpretando.

Ese personaje era Minnie Mouse versión San Valentine.

Lo único positivo que le hallaba al asunto es que al menos con la gran cabeza de Minnie cubriéndola nadie tenía forma de averiguar que se trataba de ella. ¡Imagínense! Kurosaki Karin en un traje de Minnie Mouse repartiendo globos y folletos a las niñas, ¡que humillante! Toda su reputación se iría al caño.

Pero debía hacer esta mierda, ¡maldición ella debía hacerlo! Tenía que ayudar haciendo publicidad para el evento que su hermana gemela haría por el catorce de febrero, una bobería de disfraces y alegría infantil o algo así… No soportaría ver la decepción en los ojos de Yuzu si las cosas no le salían bien, así que no le quedaba otra que dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Por eso ahí estaba, en ese parque, bajo el intenso sol que justo ese día eligió para matarla de calor, rodeada de decenas de niñas desesperadas por un globo en forma de corazón a las que tenía que asegurarse de dar un folleto antes de que se fueran una vez obtenían su globo, saludando y moviéndose ridículamente para llamar la atención de las pequeñas y sus madres.

Y luego de terminar en ese parque todavía tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad y estar allí más horas…

¡Puta su suerte!

Más le valía a Yuzu apreciar todo lo que la amaba.

Cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse de las niñas y, afortunadamente, todos los globos y la mitad de los folletos, decidió tomarse un minuto para descansar sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Se quitó la cabeza gigante y suspiró.

-Vaya día de mierda…- maldijo por lo bajo, acomodando en su lugar el rodete que le había hecho su hermana con el propósito de contener su largo cabello. –Este día simplemente no podría ponerse peor.- murmuró ignorando completamente el hecho de que esa frase era la última que tenías que decir si realmente no querías que tu día se ponga peor, porque… ¿qué pasaba si la decías?

Exacto, tu día se ponía peor, mucho, mucho peor.

Casi lloriqueó cuando el aullido de un Hollow resonó por todo el parque.

El alma en pena iba correteando a un plus cualquiera que corría desesperado por su no-vida.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos escondidos por alguno de los artefactos que Urahara le había dado para este tipo de situaciones cuando de repente notó que el Hollow ya había sido destruido, en solo menos de un segundo, por un shinigami que acababa de aparecer y que era muy familiar para ella.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, el chico del que estaba enamorada a los once años, y a los trece… y al cual tal vez jamás había superado.

Ahora tenía dieciocho, y él se notaba diferente… más alto que ella, para empezar, rasgos más masculinos, delgado pero notablemente musculoso… en fin, a pesar de que era el tipo más frio que conocía, él era _caliente._

Sintió el rubor arrastrarse a sus mejillas ante sus pensamientos. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

No lo veía desde hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco años?

Simplemente era imposible que siguiera tan estúpidamente enamorada de Toshiro como cuando era una niña boba.

Vio a su Gigai llegar corriendo hasta el albino y la baba casi se le cae cuando le dio la espalda lo suficiente para que tuviera una buena vista de su trasero enfundado en jeans ajustados. Oh, sí, sin duda él era _caliente_.

Se lo quedó mirando un buen rato descaradamente mientras le decía algo a su Gigai, al cual también miraba por cierto, hasta que finalmente pareció sentir su mirada y comenzó a voltear lentamente.

El pánico invadió a la pelinegra al recordar el modo en el que estaba vestida, y rápidamente se colocó la cabeza de Minnie para que no la reconociera, y se levantó juntando los folletos para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Desgraciadamente tenía que ir al centro de la ciudad, y eso quedaba en dirección a desde donde tanto el shinigami capitán como su Gigai la miraban curiosos.

Tambaleándose un poco debido a su nerviosismo por no ser reconocida, pasó por enfrente del de ojos turquesas luchando duro por no verse afectada por su penetrante mirada.

-Que ser tan extraño.- murmuró disgustado el Hitsugaya mirándola como quien mira a un bicho raro.

Claro que tal frase ofensiva acompañada de esa mirada sería más que suficiente para despertar el temperamento explosivo de los mil demonios de la Kurosaki.

Giró el cuello tan rápido en su dirección que tuvo que volver a poner la cabeza de Minnie en su lugar después de que se le pusiera al revés.

Quería gritarle algo grosero que Minnie Mouse jamás diría ni en la más retorcida de sus parodias, pero las ganas de que no la reconociera pudo más que su furia, así que solo se conformó con dirigir su brazo derecho hacia él con el puño cerrado y, haciendo uso del poco control de sus dedos que tenía con esos ridículos guantes, extender su dedo medio.

El capitán del décimo escuadrón alzó las cejas, incrédulo, pero Karin no alcanzó a ver más que eso, porque pronto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino al centro, aun echando humo.

-Estúpido, ¿cómo se atreve? Le voy a poner un traje de Mickey a ver cómo se siente…- gruñía pisando fuerte mientras salía del parque, pero desgraciadamente alguien la tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole ir más lejos.

Volteó sorprendida de encontrar a Toshiro ya en su Gigai mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Puedes verme?- indagó haciéndola notar su grave error. ¡¿Cómo es que había olvidado que se suponía que las personas comunes y corrientes no veían shinigamis?! -¿Quién eres?- cambió la pregunta acercándose incómodamente a ella como si de pronto le hubiera encontrado algo familiar.

Ella, entre lo enfadada y nerviosa que estaba, no lo pensó dos veces antes de sacarse la cabeza de Minnie y colocársela al aturdido chico, para luego empujarlo con la mano donde sostenía todos los folletos y tirarlo al suelo sin darse cuenta que había desparramado los importantes folletos que eran la razón principal por la que se había disfrazado de ese modo en primer lugar.

Corrió lejos de él en la dirección contraria a la que debería ir, con las mejillas rojas y maldiciendo a su suerte, y a Yuzu, solo pensando en escapar del albino y la humillación.

¡Ahora sí que ese estúpido día no podía empeorar! Justo mientras pensaba en eso, sintió como tropezaba con algo, y de pronto se vio sumergida en la fuente del parque, empapando todas sus ridículas ropas.

Escupió un poco del agua sucia que se le había metido a la boca y gruñó al darse cuenta que había perdido su liga para el cabello entre toda el agua y ahora todas sus hebras largas caían pegoteándose por todo su cuerpo hasta su cintura.

-¡Maldito día de mierda!- pisoteó con rabia saliendo de la fuente. –Este es el peor día de…- su oración quedó interrumpida cuando de pronto empezó a llover. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí hace diez putos minutos había un sol de la puta…!...- sus protestas se vieron interrumpidas por un carraspeo detrás de ella.

Volteó.

Toshiro estaba parado frente a ella con la cabeza de Minnie bajo su brazo y solo un par de folletos en una mano, mirándola divertido.

-Unas chiquillas de escuela primaria me arrebataron la mayoría de estos para repartirlos en su escuela.- le tendió sus folletos. Ella se lo quedó mirando largo rato. –Y creo que rompiste esto cuando lo forzaste a que se adapte al tamaño de mi cabeza.- le mostró la cabeza agrietada de Minnie Mouse. –Ya no podrás usarlo nunca más, desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, depende como lo mires.- ella todavía no dijo nada. –Aunque será una pena nunca más verte usar esa ropa, te queda bien.- le dio un cumplido barra se burló. De repente, la lluvia paró y el albino la miró curioso por su aun presente silencio. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa para que puedas cambiarte?- la observó expectante a que dijera algo.

Pero Karin solo se lanzó a besarlo. Besarlo con tanta pasión que ambos cayeron al piso, la cabeza rota rodando lejos en lo que él le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

¿Fue un poco precipitada? Tal vez.

Pero ese día tuvo tanta mala suerte… y de pronto todo mejoro en un segundo y, ¿qué clase de persona sería ella si no aprovechara la repentina y sorpresiva racha de buena suerte?

Y no había nada que la hiciera sentir más afortunada que besar a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Oh, sí, definitivamente era una suertuda.

Pero como estaban en el parque y al aire libre en una zona pública, no faltó el típico grito de:

-¡Consíganse un hotel!-

Fin.

Ahhh... las cosas que se me ocurren a las cinco de la mañana... XD

Realmente, realmente debo dejar de desvelarme xP

Espero que esto les haya gustado a pesar de que estuvo raro :P

Esto está basado en una historia de la vida real o.o Ñeh, nada importante xD Solo una amiga que estaba teniendo un día horrible y de pura loca fue y beso un chico al azar en la calle y ahora es su novio :v

Bue... tengo sueño o3o Así que los personajes de Tite y me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
